Statement of the Problem
Ice adhesion to certain surfaces causes many problems. For example, icing on power transmission lines adds weight to the power lines causing them to break. In addition to the costs of repair, the resulting power outages cause billions of dollars in direct and indirect economic damage. The large surface areas of power transmission lines exposed to icing conditions and the remoteness of many power lines require de-icing systems that are both reliable and have low costs per unit distance.